


Heartlines;

by tinysweatervest



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/F, Fluff, I'll add more characters and relationships as they come up, One Shot Collection, Smut, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-10-10 05:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10430595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinysweatervest/pseuds/tinysweatervest
Summary: Just a collection of (mostly) Sanvers prompts from Tumblr. Some of them are from ask prompts and others are just ones that were requested in my inbox. There's fluff, angst, and smut, not necessarily in that order. Warnings and such will be posted if needed in the notes at the beginning of each chapter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I wanted somewhere to post my one shots and such and other writings from Tumblr so I figured I'd do it here (while avoiding all of my unfinished AU's, oops) Enjoy!  
> [Feel free to send me requests or drop me a line!](http://odetteannable.tumblr.com/ask)

It was 9 pm, Alex was tired, she’d been run rampant all day. She’d seen more x-rays and IV needles than she’d like to admit for just one days work. It was two hours past her check out time but the lobby was overcrowded with kids who needed stitches and adults with chronic nosebleeds. She had to take care of most of them until she was paged to room 211.

“Room 211? What hallway is that on?” she mumbles, Lucy picks up on it and laughs. Alex spins around wondering how the Intern heard what she said and why she was pointing her in the right direction, that wasn’t like Lucy at all.

“It’s on James’ hallway, he’s probably the one who paged you,” she smirks. Now she knows why Lucy was helping her, James is on that hallway, she’s hoping that Alex would take her down from observing from the front desk to go see her boyfriend.

Biting the inside of her cheek and biting out an insincere thank you, she heads down the right hallway to go meet up with James. Leaning against 211′s door frame as the patient and James converse Alex takes note of the woman in the bed.

She’s in NCPD uniform, she’s sitting up and engaged in conversation, she’s only using one hand for her movements though, she’s struggling not to use both it seems. Alex knocks on the door, not waiting for either of them to say to come in.

“Dr. Danvers, nice of you to join us,” James nods at her, then returning his attention to the officer.

“Us? Who’s this?” She asks, tilting her head at the patient.

“Maggie Sawyer, NCPD Detective, Science division,” she extends her hand in greeting, keeping the other close to her. Alex arches an eyebrow at the act but it’s mostly at the hand she isn’t shaking rather than the handshake itself.

“Alex Danvers, or Dr. Danvers, doesn’t matter. Want me to check out that hand of yours?” She asks with a grin. James is there to fetch supplies and to document what Alex does as a part of his course study. She reminds him to get his notes ready as Maggie outstretches her hand. Her hand is swollen and bruised, the index finger is crooked at an angle that seems to be out of an abstract painting. The middle and ring finger are taped together in a messy effort to try and keep them out of the way of her pinkie finger, which is too far over to the right for Alex’s liking. “It seems we’ve found one of the minnows from the lobby,” she says to James over her shoulder, he laughs and nods in agreement.

“How long were you waiting out there?” he asks Maggie.

“Not too long, I asked for Alex and didn’t have to cradle my hand for much longer after that,” she beams up at Alex, causing her to become confused. She didn’t know Maggie or doesn’t remember knowing her before a few moments ago. Maggie tilts her head, understanding the look on Alex’s face.

“You don’t remember stitching up my eyebrow?”

Oh. That Maggie Sawyer.

Alex was in for a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Sanvers + Cop/Person getting a speeding ticket AU?

It’s not that Maggie wasn’t up for a car chase at three in the morning, it’s that she’s on a stakeout when it happens. The noise of the motorcycle flying by scares away her prime suspect. The suspect she’d chased across three county lines for two weeks on a drug smuggling charge. They were right in her sights, she could see them standing on the fire escape attempting to get away.

It took Maggie too long to get out her badge so she huffed in defeat, making a mental note to write the rider a ticket, if she could catch them. She pulled her car out of the alley, flashing her high beams one last time to scare off anything else from the area. Checking both ways before she turns out, another blur speeds by.

“Another one?” she yells as she turns on her lights and starts after them. They seem to have no intention of stopping. The driver gets cocky enough to turn around and look at Maggie instead of paying attention the road ahead. The driver veers off the road, into a pile of garbage and two trashcans. The skidding and clanging is an unpleasant echo in the early morning air. Maggie hopes they’re not hurt as she quickly unbuckles herself and runs over to assist them.

“Hey, you okay there night owl?” she laughs, extending her hand. She retracts it when she realizes the driver can’t get up. They’re laying on their side, curled around a trash bag full of household scraps. Maggie steps in to take off their helmet, she’s surprised when they don’t resist her doing so.

Short hair falls from the helmet, she didn’t expect the face attached to it. It was Alex, as in Alex Danvers, National City’s most evasive speedster. Alex was slowly coming to, her head stops spinning long enough to know she’s been caught. She scrambles among the garbage but the shooting pain in her side stops her from moving any more than a few centimeters.

“Oh no, you’re coming with me Danvers, well I mean with me to the hospital then to the station so we can get you an attorney.”

Alex waves Maggie off, her head and her side hurting too much for her to pay attention to the gloating cop beside her.

“Just get me an ambulance,” she mumbles, slumping back onto the ground. Maggie grins as she gets out her phone, calling for an ambulance and a couple extra officers to track down the person Alex was riding behind.

 

 

“You know, this is my thirty fifth ticket of the month,” Maggie brags to James as he helps her get Alex’s bike out of the garbage pile.

“We all know that Sawyer, you’re not one to let things like this go easily,” he eyes over to Alex.

“What are you implying Olsen?” she glares, clicking her pen and putting it back in her pocket. James smirks, knowing he has her attention now.

“For as long as you’ve been trying to catch her, and the information you know about her and her case, some people might say you have a crush on her.”

“Shut your mouth before I write you up for disrespecting an officer.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggysawyer asked: Sanvers + teacher/single parent AU?

Maggie was tired and wanted to go home. It had been a long first day and it didn’t help that she was now having to babysit someone’s misbehaved kid until they got here to talk with her. Jacob Danvers, a seventh grader with one hell of an attitude.

She’d started her day expecting resistance, it was Algebra after all. What she didn’t expect was for several kids to start a fight in fourth period over something as silly as an eraser. It was middle school so she had prepared herself for fights, but not this early in the year and over something you could buy at Office Max for less than a dollar.

When Maggie reprimanded Jacob, who had started the fight, he didn’t seem to be planning on playing nice. His jaw was clenched, arms crossed over his chest, eyes set in a glare at Maggie from across the room. He sat where Maggie had put him in the middle of class as an effort to separate him from the other two boys. No punches had been thrown thankfully but she was still wary that with Jacob’s unfriendliness he’d start something when there weren’t teachers to catch him.

:”My mom says she’s downstairs in the office waiting for you, are you gonna go pick her up or?” Jacob asks from the back of the room, his position is slumped and his face set in a scowl. Maggie laughed at his face, telling him that it’d get stuck that way if he kept up at it. She calls down to the front office to let Lucy know that she and Jacob were coming downstairs to meet Ms. Danvers. “Where are you going? You’re just gonna leave me-”

“Do you seriously think I’d leave a kid who almost got punched on his first day of seventh grade alone in my classroom? C’mon Jacob think it through,” she huffs as she waits for him to get out so she could lock up her things. He stands beside her as she gets her keys out of her bag, his hands are stuck in the pockets of his over sized hoodie. He’s a tall lanky boy, his hair’s trimmed short, his eyes are hazel and lack emotion most of the time. He’s trying to keep his pants up as they walk down the hallway, Maggie glances at him, wondering what to do.

“Do you want my belt?” she offers. Jacob looks up in surprise, but clouds it over quickly with disgust. _“He just wants to seem tough,”_ Maggie reassures herself. She sighs, re-buckling the belt she doesn’t need but wore just because it looked nice with her outfit. A whisper comes from Jacobs direction, a whisper that sounds unmistakably like “Yes.”

“My mom’s not like other moms,” Jacob begins after fixing the belt to where it could hold up his pants. Maggie quirks an eyebrow, signaling for him to continue. “She’s like you.”

“Jacob I know a lot of moms that are math teachers, it just doesn’t make for very good party talk-”

“No,” he huffs, angry that Maggie cut him off. Maggie stops to listen as Jacob’s face falls. “She’s, she likes girls, just like you do.” Maggie thinks about what Jacob says for a moment, letting it stew over in her head as she makes connections she didn’t think she’d have to make as a teacher. Jacob’s mom was single, around Maggie’s age, and is a lesbian? Those descriptions are sounding awfully similar to the woman she took out to dinner the other night.

“Mom!” Jacob yells, running towards her. Maggie prepares a smile as she shakes herself from her thoughts. Jacob’s still being hugged by his mom, she looks up to greet Maggie, her face looks a bit shocked until they realize their awkward situation.

“Maggie?”

“Alex?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Sanvers prompt-With the new episode coming up how about Sam Hunt's song Ex To See?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note I wrote this before the episode aired and edited it before it aired as well so there's no mentions of anything other than what we saw in the sneak preview. Thanks to Ell @sapphics for being my beta, love you you nerd! Yeah so enjoy! (sorry if this doesn't make much sense, the lyrics are in italics)

Emily was here, and so was Alex, Maggie was worried to say the least. She had seen Emily earlier in the day, and Alex had insisted she was being cool about it and invited Emily to an impromptu dinner with the couple. It’s not like Maggie had anything planned, but the fact she and her ex were going to be together in the same room as Alex, it brought a sense of nausea to her mouth.

This was Emily, 5 years ago, messy ending breakup, almost a court case Emily. This was bad, she was here, she was here and there was nothing Maggie can do to run from it, except maybe run to Alex in concern. She’d have to tell her the whole story first.

They’re both sitting in Maggie’s apartment, on the couch, Alex content in Maggie’s arms. Maggie wouldn’t trade anything in the world for this, but there’s a part of her nagging inside that maybe she would, maybe she could’ve had this with Emily. She pushes the thought away with a shiver, which Alex notices because it woke her from her nap.

“You okay?” she asks, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Maggie smile softly down at her girlfriend, reassuring her she’s fine. She’s anything but fine, she’s second guessing her feelings for Alex. Alex, this strong, amazing, wonderful woman in front of her; for what? For Emily? Some ex she hasn’t talked to in half a decade and was the reason she moved from Gotham? No, Maggie won’t do that to Alex, and the fact some part of her brain is even bringing the idea to the surface is concerning.

_You don’t want me, you just want your ex to see, ex to see_

Maggie does want Alex, more than anything. She wants Alex to be there for her highs and lows, the moments she comes home from work and she’s in a shit mood because she lost an officer, or the good moods because they helped put away and alien drug smuggling ring. She wants Alex there beside her when she wakes up at five am every day, morning breath and all.

She does want to show Alex off to Emily, not as a status symbol or a way to get back at her, but to show her that she’s moved on and that she’s found someone and she hopes Emily can do the same. Emily won’t find someone like Alex, half of her nags at the other telling her that she was her Alex. Maggie’s still sitting on the couch with Alex on her lap as her internal thoughts create an inescapable avalanche in her head. She sighs, leaning down and pressing a kiss to Alex’s forehead, whispering she’s going to get something to drink. Alex gets off of her and follows her to the kitchen. She wasn’t counting on Alex to move, so Maggie can’t exactly get buzzed to distract herself from her thoughts.

She sits across from Alex with a water bottle she grabbed off the counter and some painkillers she just got out of the cabinet. Alex arches an eyebrow at her girlfriend, she’s worried and curious what the need is for Maggie to take the medicine since she wasn’t complaining about any pain earlier. She knows Maggie, she knows she complains when she has a headache but not when she gets shot at work; it’s weird. She grabs Maggie’s hand with the pills in it, unfolding it to see the three Advils in her palm.

_Well there ain’t enough smoke in my eyes to hide the kinda games you’re trying to play._

“Everything okay there detective?” Alex laughs nervously, her eyes failing to hide her anxiousness.

“Yeah, just have a headache from the movie is all, can we turn it down?” Maggie asks, dodging her question.

“Oh, sure. I’m sorry it was too loud, weird how I slept through it then,” Alex says over her shoulder as she clicks down the volume on the remote. Maggie meets her at the couch, placing her water on the table and patting her lap for Alex to place her head there. Alex smiles, wrapping her arms around Maggie tight and snuggling her head into Maggie’s side.

An alert on Maggie’s phone goes off, causing both women to jump up in alarm. After realizing they’re both together, they’re both okay, Maggie relaxes into the couch. Alex grabs Maggie’s wrist lazily instead of looking at her own watch.

“It’s quarter until six,” she mumbles, “when did Emily want to go to dinner?”

Oh, that. Maggie had pushed that as far back in her mind as it would let her, trying to forget she had to face the music at some point in time. She shrugs, whispering to Alex that you could always push it off and stay here for the night.

“C’mon, I really want to get to meet her, she seems nice.”

“You’re just saying that to make me feel better about the whole ex back in town thing, Danvers,” Maggie laughs as her cheeks turn a shade of red. Alex backpedals, saying she just wants to know more about Maggie, about her time in Gotham.

“You want to know more about Gotham? Or more about my ex and I in Gotham?”

“Maybe a little bit of both.” Alex admits, squeezing Maggie’s hand.

_Girl you look kinda cute, called out_

“Well if we want to get to the place I think we both have in mind for tonight,” Maggie begins, helping Alex off the couch, “then we’d better get you dressed, pretty lady.”

“Me?” Alex laughs, looking Maggie over, “What about you?”

“What, I can’t go in my work clothes?”

“Maggie, you wore those today, and even if Emily didn’t see you in them, I did. Besides you smell like popcorn and rainwater.”

“Not exactly the scent I was going for there,” Maggie mutters, letting Alex take her hand and guide her to the closet.

_I guess I can play along, I guess I can play along._

* * *

 

It was dinner, Emily wasn’t here yet but Alex could already tell Maggie was a mess. She keeps shaking her leg, and in result the table, her hands are clammy and a bit too tightly wrapped around Alex’s. She doesn’t know why she’s worried until Emily walks in with a date of her own. Alex doesn’t look at Emily or her date for very long to know neither of them were expecting this, especially not Maggie. This was supposed to be a dinner between the three of them, not the three of them and someone Emily wanted to bring to one up her, Maggie’s girlfriend.

_She walks in, it all makes sense_

Maggie’s a mess and Alex doesn’t know how to calm her down in any way except to let Maggie kiss her, so she lets her. She looks at Maggie with a weak smile and puppy dog eyes, knowing she can’t resist one or the other. Her smile grows when Alex feels Maggie’s lips on hers, that her shoulders aren’t as tense as they were a few moments ago, that she’s relaxing.

_Suddenly you’re climbing over next to me, next to me, I ain’t no fool, you rascal you. Girl come here and kiss me._

Dinner was a bit weird after that. Maggie had made some excuse to go to the bathroom after things began to get awkward, giving Alex a glance to come with her. She takes Maggie’s hand as both women walk there, Alex not expecting the urge to kiss her again before the two get there.

“Do you think she saw?” Alex asks after they both step back in semi amusement. Maggie takes a look over to the table. Emily's date is disgruntled, he seems intent on leaving, Emily seems mad too but more sad than anything.

_I just want your ex to see ex to see, ex to see_

“Yeah, they saw what I see everyday,” Maggie replies. Alex blushes, putting her hand in Maggie’s again.

“Yeah?”

“Someone I’m going to love for the rest of my life.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Sanvers + brand new neighbors AU please? I can't get over how funny this would be.

Kara noticed her first while she was planting flowers with Alex. She’d asked her who the person across the street was, Alex wasn’t aware someone had moved in. Alex made a mental note to talk to her eventually, she had a garden to plant. Kara seemed hung up on it, due to her being the people person she is. Alex groaned, wiping the sweat from her forehead as she gets up to get her water bottle.

“Hey neighbor!” the woman across the street waved.

“Hey, want to come help us plant?” Kara yelled over to her. Alex cringed as this was supposed to be her and Kara’s time together. Alex had moved out to National City for work so she doesn’t get to see since Kara’s still in Metropolis with James. Sighing and dusting the dirt off of her overalls, she gets up to greet the newcomer along with her sister.

As the neighbor came closer Alex recognized her. She’d helped her pick out indoor plants for her house. Maggie (she thinks that’s her name but she isn’t sure) was nice enough, an NCPD officer looking for miniature Cacti had been the highlight of her Thursday afternoon.

“Hey, Alex right?” Maggie asked with a head tilt and outstretched hand.

“Yeah,” Alex replied, hoping she was right with her name, “Maggie?”

“Yep, Officer Maggie Sawyer, NCPD Science Division,” she smirked as she reached into her pocket to grab her badge, showing Alex and Kara with pride. Alex was impressed to say the least, a florist like herself could never be up to par with an authoritative figure like Maggie.

“So, Kara begins, trying to break the awkward silence between all of them, “you moved in across the street right?”

Alex almost facepalms at her sister’s question. Even with Kara being the sunshine personality she is, she knows nothing about socialization. Maggie flashes a smile at Alex, she knows too apparently.

“Yeah, do both of you live here?” she asks, pointing to the pair then back to the house behind them. Alex laughs, the thought itself is innocent but the reality isn’t as so. Kara’s blushing, probably thinking Maggie thought they were a couple or something. Before the red on Kara’s cheeks becomes anymore noticeable Alex clarifies.

“No No, just me, this is my sister Kara.” Kara nods before excusing herself to go clean up for dinner.

“Sorry, she’s a bit funny with new people,” Alex mumbles, “Do you wanna join us for dinner or something, y’know as a welcome to the neighborhood kind of thing?”

“Oh that’s so nice of you to offer, but I actually have plans tonight with my girlfriend.”

“Girlfriend?” Alex says in surprise. Maggie’s face sours, hoping that she wouldn’t have a problem here in National City with her sexuality as she had in Gotham. “Oh yeah I mean, sorry I was just excited to hear that I wasn’t the only lesbian in the couldesac anymore,” Alex chuckles. Maggie raises her eyebrows and smiles before saying goodbye to her.

Once Maggie was gone Alex checked herself for any dirt before running into the house.

“Kara!” She called out. Kara poked her head out from the kitchen.

“Yeah, is something wrong?” she asked with a mouth half full of food.

“No, It’s, I mean kind of? Not that it’s bad though it’s just unexpected-”

“Spit it out the pizza is burning.”

“Maggie’s gay.”

“That’s new.” Kara replied before heading back to the kitchen to take out the pizza. Alex sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose and walking over to meet her. She slumped into the wooden chair, defeated that last summer seemed to be making an appearance again but in a different person.

“Don’t tell me you’re thinking about Maggie already-”

“But I am.”

“Alex she just moved in, she- she has a girlfriend!”

“When has that stopped me?” Alex mutters. Kara frowns, setting the pizza on the counter and sitting next to her sister.

“You’re not the same person you were a year ago, okay?” Kara tries to reassure her. “You’ve changed, just like flowers bloom again so have you.”

Kara was right, she’s always right. Alex gets up to get the pizza, hoping that this summer would be different. That this summer was the start of something new, other than being neighbors.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hollywritessometimes asked: Sanvers - Brontide  
> (Brontide - The low distant rumbling of thunder)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is so short! Thanks Holly for sending me a prompt btw!! <3

An impending storm was going to hit National City, one with skies that look like fresh bruises and raindrops that sound like bullets. Maggie hated thunderstorms, she always has ever since she was a small child. That fear became more pronounced the farther away she went from home. Distance reminds her storms and how they move, storms and how she had to move quickly in the rain on a case, or when her parents kicked her out.

She’d ran in the rain before a kindergartner, running into her fathers arms as he sit crouched under his umbrella. He’d pick her up and spin her around, Maggie snug against his chest with one arm and the other occupied with holding the umbrella. Maggie would laugh along with her father as he put her in her car seat. There’d always be a warm bowl of spaghetti-o’s waiting for her when she got home. That was then, this is now.

A now where Maggie is cowering under the blankets on the couch, trying not to cry over memories as blue as the sky is before the storm. How she’d run from home until she got to her aunt’s house. Crying in her arms, she didn’t know the difference between the tears and the rain and Maggie didn’t want to know. She’d felt as if the rain falling outside were her tears rather than a part of the water cycle.

Alex wasn’t here, she was stuck at the DEO working on the closing files on a case they had worked together earlier in the week. It was another alien drug ring that had somehow escaped NCPD’s radar, but luckily the DEO caught it before it blew up in both of their faces. Maggie smiles as she remembers the celebratory dinner her and the gang went out to that night, and how Alex treated her to dessert back at home.

She slumps into the couch cushions, bringing the blanket up to her nose. Hearing the news play softly in the background as the rain pounds outside isn’t exactly helping her calm down. She just hopes Alex is home soon.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: sanvers argue over what to watch and maggie uses her gay powers of seduction to get the remote (alex obviously makes a short joke and holds the controller high)

It was Friday night, both Maggie and Alex were home from work and currently cuddled together on the couch. Maggie inches closer to Alex, trying to get the television remote.

Alex glances at her, arching an eyebrow.

“Not a chance Sawyer, you made me watch American Ninja Warrior all night last week,” she laughs, holding the remote up over Maggie.

With a grumble Maggie shifts beside alex, sitting up then climbing onto her lap.

“Please?” She asks, tilting her head and giving Alex her best puppy dog eyes.

“Nope, I still have a headache from you yelling because you couldn’t read the subtitles in time.”

Maggie smirks and rolls her hips a bit, causing Alex to pause her next statement and furrow her eyebrows.

“Maggie, that’s not going to work on me.”

“Really?” She whispers, nipping at Alex’s earlobe, “because if I recall correctly you haven’t cum since two nights ago because you were too exhausted.”

A shudder runs through Alex’s body, a moan escaping her mouth as she leans her forehead on Maggie’s shoulder. She still has one arm up in the air with the remote as if Maggie isn’t able to reach it.

“Alex, if you give me the remote I’ll eat you out to the entirety of any soundtrack you want.”

“Even Hamilton?”

Maggie groans, pinching the bridge of her nose.

“Yes even Hamilton.”

The remote drops onto the couch beside them as Alex pulls Maggie into a bruising kiss. It’s hot and needy, it takes Maggie by surprise. She pulls away from Alex, eyes half open and a smile on her face.

“We’re not going to watch TV are we?”

“Nope.”

Maggie sighs, taking the remote and crawling off of Alex, turning around to turn off the TV. Alex looks at her with heavy lidded eyes, the animalistic look in them would be more appealing if she wasn’t about to spend two and a half hours reliving junior year history class through rap.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got tired of seeing this in my drafts so I posted it as is, if you want me to continue it as I plan to, some extra support for me doing so is appreciated! Thank you.  
> Sanvers + Strikhedonia - The pleasure of being able to say “to hell with it”.

It was simple, the two of them were destined to be enemies. Alex Danvers, twenty and a half, five foot six inches, short brown hair, biology major. Maggie Sawyer, twenty one, five foot three inches, long black hair, criminal justice major. Alex came stumbling into the social science lecture with wet hair and a half empty coffee cup, sputtering out apologies for being late and an excuse that she got lost. Maggie smirked, elbowing Lucy Lane to pay attention to her next few words.

“This your first rodeo, princess?” Maggie shouted from the top of theater. Alex tracked down the direction the jab came from, eyes narrowing when Maggie waved at her smugly. Alex huffed, wet hair dripping onto the floor with loud plops. “Well? Is it?” Maggie poked at her again as she stood in the doorway. Alex took a deep breath, stepping into the auditorium.

“No it’s not my first time dealing with arrogant pricks who think their good grades and charm can get them through college,” she snapped. Maggie set her jaw, glaring at Lucy when she laughed at Alex’s quip.

“That’s enough, Danvers, go sit next to sawyer since you two seem to have gotten comfortable enough,” Professor Adams ordered, his eyes guiding Alex to the seat next to Maggie. Alex thanked him and made her way up to the top. As Alex sat down beside her, Maggie slumped further into her seat, pulling the drawstrings of her lacrosse hoodie tighter.

“How do you guys even hear from up here?” Alex asked the two as she tried to listen to Adams and write at the same time. Maggie grumbled and Lucy leaned forward, outstretching her hand.

“Lucy Lane, Criminal Justice Major, I saw you already met Maggie. To answer your question, we don’t, Maggie tapes the lectures and writes them down later. I can send last weeks to you on google drive if you-”

“ **We** are not sharing,” Maggie says as she pulls her hoodie down, letting her messy hair out of the cotton cage it was in earlier. Lucy frowns, whispering that she’ll link Alex later as Maggie puts in her earbuds and drowns out both of them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "sapphics asked: finger fucking and i'm sorry?" (those are the corresponding prompts) There will be a smut part to this but idk when I'll get to it (comments and inboxes on tumblr asking for it let me know that you want me to get to it soon)

Maggie didn’t understand, half of the anger billowing beneath her ribs wanted to find out. The other half wanted to march over to Alex and ask her what the fuck she thinks she’s doing. She’s doing her job for one, the other thing she’s doing is being too cozy with Supergirl. The adoration in Alex’s eyes used to be reserved for her and her only, but apparently it also is cast to superheros in stupidly tight uniforms.

She chews on the inside of her cheek, only stopping when she notices the pain inside her mouth outweighs the pain in her heart. The taste of blood in her mouth is unpleasant, a reminder of when her and Alex were hiding in the storage facility while Supergirl took to beating up her captor. Supergirl, Supergirl, Supergirl. It was always “thank you Supergirl” and “isn’t she great?” She was great, great at stealing Alex’s attention.

In her angry haze she doesn’t notice Alex coming over and kissing her until Alex is cupping her face, Alex’s features distraught. Maggie quirks an eyebrow and frowns, trying to pull away from her girlfriend’s touch. Alex’s face sours as she pulls Maggie back in place.

“Maggie,” she huffs as she stares into angry brown irises, trying to be patient and not assume anything.

“What?” she mumbles, her eyes downcast to her feet.

“Is something bothering you?”

“More like someone,” Maggie mutters in response. Alex’s phone rings before she can ask who, she flashes Maggie an I’m sorry glance as she mouths the words “it’s J’onn.” She nods, understanding the circumstances. Hopefully Alex would forget by the time they got off work and went back to Alex’s apartment.

* * *

 

She didn’t. Maggie knew she didn’t because she held her hand in front of her chief, she doesn’t do that unless she thinks she needs to reassure Maggie. It usually works, but not today. That doesn’t stop Maggie from squeezing Alex’s hand in return, trying to convince Alex that she’s fine so she can continue to bottle what’s bothering her.

The cheek kiss as they get in their separate cars, the smile she gives Alex as she checks in with her that they’re still on for pizza and beers tonight.

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world, Danvers.”

The grin that lit up Alex’s face almost makes Maggie think that maybe she had forgotten, that she was so concentrated on the case and having something familiar to fall back on that she had forgotten about earlier. She didn’t.

They were both on the couch, Maggie’s head in Alex’s lap as the white noise from the television buzzes in the background. Alex runs her fingers through her hair; Maggie eases into Alex’s fingers, sighing as tension is released.

“I know something’s still bothering you,” she whispers, placing a kiss on her forehead. Maggie grumbles, tugging the blanket around herself. “If you don’t want to talk about it it’s fine. I do need to talk about the case though,” Alex pauses waiting for a cue that she can continue (Maggie usually doesn’t like talking about work on their nights in together, but tonight felt different.) Maggie looks up, meeting Alex’s eyes. Alex nods, continuing where she had left off.

“The criminals got away, but Supergirl-”

Maggie’s body tensed at the mention of the superhero. Alex’s fingers stopped moving, she bent down to meet Maggie’s gaze. “Don’t tell me you’re upset with-”

“I am,” Maggie admits, feeling stupid that her feelings are out in the open, that she can’t swipe at the air to catch and re-bottle them. She bites her tongue so she doesn’t accuse Alex of something that Maggie was probably over examining. Alex slumps into the couch, realizing Maggie isn’t going to tell her tonight.

Running her fingers through her own hair she sighs, getting off the couch and stretching. Maggie takes the hint and gets up as well, kissing Alex goodbye, telling her that she has some files to rearrange at the precinct early tomorrow morning. Alex knows that isn’t true, tries to brush off the sting her white lie leaves, and tries not to internalize Maggie’s issues with Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for switching tenses, I'm bad at those but I hope I'm getting better. Find me on tumblr @kimberlyhartz

**Author's Note:**

> As always you can find me on [Tumblr](http://odetteannable.tumblr.com). Thank you for reading, comments and kudos really make my day!


End file.
